Ashfur's Second Arrival
by TwistedBandit
Summary: The idea was inspired by another Ashfur "revival" fanfic, created by Wildfire10, read their stories, you'd really like the Ashfur one, it's 100%!
1. Chapter 1

Ashfur slowly drifted out of sleep. Once again, he was in Starclan. Ashfur stretched, his legs bulging with his powerful muscles. He shifted his head and saw Bluestar sitting beside him.

"Good morning, Bluestar," He said happily.

"Goodmorning, Ashfur," she paused and said, "The other Starclan warriors and I think that you've learned your lesson.."

Ashfur wasn't really aware of where this was going. "Ashfur, we are sending you back to Thunderclan."

_Wow! I'm going back? This is Great! I can't belive it. Maybe now I can really find true love.._

"Ashfur?" Blustar asked, waiting patiently for his response. "Bluestar, thank you. Thank you very much! i promise I will do everything I can to protect my clan!"

"I know you will Ashfur." She bent down and licked his forehead. Almost immediatley, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ashkit woke up from his slumber. He found his mother's body wrapped tightly around him and his two sister's. He let out a high mew, which woke his mother, Blossomfall. She nuzzled and groomed her kits. She licked Applekit, a dark scarlet she-kit with green eyes. And Snuggled close to Pebblekit, a light gray she-kit with amber eyes. Blossomfall purred. Ashkit asked: "Mother, can I go outside and play?"

"Sure Ashkit, but you'll have to take your sisters with you." she said softly.

"But mom!" Ashkit growled.

"Ashkit!" she hissed softly, "I'm sure you'd have even more fun when you have others with you."

"Okay," He said, giving up. He proded Applekit and Pebblekit awake. "Want to go and play?" he asked.

Applekit yawned, clearly still sleepy, and shook herself. "I'm up for it!" she yowled, and pounced on Ashkit's tail.

"Try to catch up!" teased Askit. Pebblekit jumped and toppled over Ashkit. They wrestled in the sandy clearing.

"Kits all around the place!" Spiderleg hissed in annoyance while standing in front of the fresh kill pile.

Ashkit bit back a sharp retort. That's when Bramblestar Yowled for the cats to gather around the High ledge.

* * *

**End of chapter one: Back to the clan?**


	2. Chapter 2: Questioning Love

"All cats gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Brambleclaw yowled, sounding strong and determined. All of the cats began to slip out of their dens, and of course Spiderleg was hissing under his breath. As the cats sat, Brambleclaw began.

" Most of you probably know that Blossomfall, has given birth to three healthy kits!" The cats roared with excitement , while Brambleclaw waited for their yowls to die down. As they did he added, " It is still a long way to go until..." Something caught Ashkit's attention, along with all the other cats. The Brambles and bushes began to rustle, and everyone tensed. Ashkit smelled something different. It _reeked, such a horrible_ scent! Jayfeather yowled: "**SHADOWCLAN!**"

* * *

Suddenly, a white tom with jet-black paws burst into the clearing! "Brambleclaw..." he said in a low plead. As he finished the sentence, two other cats and an apprentice burst in beside him, a Long legged Russet colored tom, a lightgrey tabby she-cat with amber eyes and one white paw, and a small apprentice with dappled fur. She was beautiful! Of course, he was only a kit and she was a new apprentice! _What do __**I**__ know about love? I'm just aa kit after all... _He thought.

* * *

**End of chapter 2: Questioning Love**

**Hi guys, SORRY THAT IT WAS SO SHORT, but I just got a break from school. So now, hopefully , I can upload faster!**

**Don't forget to review! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fawnpaw

Blackstar said, "I am truly sorry to disturb you, Bramblestar..." Bramblestar's ear twitched when Blackstar continued. "Shadowclan have little prey, and it is already leafbare..." Brambleclaw asked cautiously " W...Where are you going with this Blackstar?" But before Blackstar could answer, the light grey apprentice muttered "mousebrain!". Unfortunately, Blackstar didn't hear her. _How dare SHE call MY leader 'mousebrain!"_

_"_Blackstar, with respect,please get on with it, I have a clan to watch over." said Brambleclaw, with a trace of impatience in his voice.

"Brambleclaw..Shadowclan would like to make a deal with Thunderclan...May I discuss this with you privately?"he asked.

"Certainly."

As the two older cats drifted to Brambleclaw's cave, the light grey and dappled apprentices stayed put behind, muscles tense and battle ready in case of fight. _Now's my chance! _thought Ashkit. He bounded over to the dappled apprentice. "HI!" Ashkit squeaked.

The shecat was hostile for a moment until finally she replied. "Hello." she said.

"I'm Ashkit, what's your name?" he asked.

"I-I'm Fawnpaw..and this is my sister.. Silkpaw." she replied, cheerfully.

"I'm about to be an apprentice in one moon!" Ashkit blurted.

"That's nice," she started to say, until Blackstar returned with Bramblestar, "Oh, I must go now. I hope we can meet again at the Gathering !" she said turning to leave.

_She's perfect!_

* * *

Ashkit started to head back to the nursery, but suddenly, he saw a flash of light brown tabby fur! Another flash. Another flash. THWAP! Ashkit tumbled to the floor, and his attacker pounced on him scratching at his belly with thorn- sharp claws! Ashkit, could only do one thing, so he pulled back his hindlegs as far as he could and launched them back again at his attacker! THWACK! His attacker landed on the floor,with a hard, thump to the ground. Eyes lit with battle filled rage, Ashkit got up and whipped his head around at his attacker who was already getting up. "Flashpaw!" Yowled Ashkit. "Heheh, he said, laughing"It's me!"

Askit pounced on his brother, of a previous litter. "You fight well," he praised, "And I've heard Bramblestar talking to Squirrelflight, you and the others are going to be apprenticed early!" Excitement gleamed from Ashkit's eyes, like a warrior of Starclan, covered in stars.

This was the best day ever.

* * *

**End. HI guys! I'm back! I really enjoyed making this chapter, and I hope to enjoy the next one as I did of this chapter. Yes, There will be more.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lies

Ashkit couldn't belive what he was hearing! "What? How? What do you mean?" He started throwing questions into Flashpaw's face. Flashpaw nodded to their father, Foxleap heading their way. "What are you doing here Flashpaw?" He asked, "What are you doing too, Ashkit?"

"Oh, nothing...I'll go back to the nursery now.." he said, and then scurried away.

* * *

He picked into the nursery and to his surprise, saw that his mother was not there. His sisters, was playing with Whitewing's kits; Arrowkit,Amberkit, and Dirtkit. He, after all that fighting, just wanted to REST. Suddenly, he felt warm fur next to his, and lifted his nose to smell who it was, still sleeping. Mother. It was his Mother. He opened his bright, baby blue eyes, and blinked up at his mother.

"Oh, hello my little Ashkit..Why are you up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing mother," he said "Where were _you _when I got here?"

"Haha, I was in Bramblestar's den," she lied.

"Oh..?" Ashkit asked suspiciously.

_What's going on today? My mother is probably lying to me, I feel alone, and I have a crush on an __**apprentice**_from a different clan! what's wrong with my life?

* * *

**END. I enjoyed writing this chapter! Thanks so much to Wildfire10, for being an awesome author and giving me an Ashfur idea! You're SUPER awesome, and please read her "Ressurection" fanfic! Thanks, TwistedBandit. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
